Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-x+y = -5}$ ${y = 6x+10}$
Answer: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $6x+10$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${-x + }{(6x+10)}{= -5}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $-x+6x + 10 = -5$ $5x+10 = -5$ $5x+10{-10} = -5{-10}$ $5x = -15$ $\dfrac{5x}{{5}} = \dfrac{-15}{{5}}$ ${x = -3}$ Now that you know ${x = -3}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = 6x+10}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = 6}{(-3)}{ + 10}$ $y = -18 + 10$ $y = -8$ You can also plug ${x = -3}$ into $\thinspace {-x+y = -5}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-}{(-3)}{ + y = -5}$ ${y = -8}$